paralian romances
by The Next-Gen Fanatics
Summary: Breathe the scent of the sea. - ScorpiusDominique drabbles
1. citrus

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to any of the Next-Gen Fanatics.**

**This will be a drabble collection from the Drabble Tag on our forum, consisting solely of all the Scorpius/Dominique pairings :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>prompt:<strong> citrus  
><strong>writer:<strong> WIZARDOLOGY

-:-

"You smell good." He states calmly, sending a wink her way but she's _Dominque Weasley_, part -Veela and in love with dragons, so she rolls her eyes instead.

"And you're quite adorable, but I'm not saying anything, are I?" She flicks her hair back, giving him an illuminant smile that steals his breath away. She's turning on the Veela charm as high as it can go, and mixed with her citrus scent, she is spectacular, a beautiful dragon-girl in her glory and those slim chances of _maybe, maybe she'll fall in love with me_ are growing in him. (No, baby boy, she's just a demon_- succubus- _waiting, _waiting_ to take your heart and throw it away- _boy, don't fall for it._)

"You just said I'm adorable." He states like they are talking about social affairs or something of the sort; her smile grows impossibly brighter and it's blinding him and all he can think of is citrus and starry eyes and beautiful, shiny, blonde hair-

"I did." She agrees, tilting her head so her hair is glowing in the dim moonlight and _no, no, _the boy's getting sucked into the _Dominique Weasley vortex, _Scorpius Malfoy, the player who's never been played.

Soon, he'll never get out of her blinding display of Dominique fireworks, until she explodes with a fervor and loses that (sickening, _sickening) _citrus smell.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	2. memory

**prompt:** memory  
><strong>writer:<strong> PrincessPearl

-:-

Dominique thumbs through the photo album, smiling at the pictures with the nostalgia typical of people who have to leave their childhood behind and head out into the real world. She flips through her sister's smiles, her brother's pranks, her cousins' laughter, her parents' love, and finally arrives at her favorite memory.

"You remember that?" she asks the boy sitting across from her.

Scorpius smiles, looking at the picture. It features a little girl, about twelve, and a boy about fourteen, both laughing as if it was going out of style. Their eyes, one pair bubble-blue, the other tempest-gray, were bright with the innocence of children, and as he watched, the two moved to face the camera and beam.

"I do," he says softly, reaching out and drawing her and her album into his lap. "We had some fun times."

She laughs and buries her head in his neck, inhaling his scent. "We still do. We always will."

Scorpius grins and kisses her, photo albums forgotten. "Of course. Let's go make some memories, yeah?"

Smiling, Dominique closes her album, covering up the memory of that sunlit day when they were laughing children, but never quite forgetting it.

There are always going to be memories to remember, after all. All she has to do is make them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	3. stage fright

**prompt:** stage fright  
><strong>writer:<strong> lonely hands

-:-

He'd like to think he's the first to spot it, of course.

She's wide-eyed and rather dishevelled, her fingers lingering against the feathered mask. The audience sit - some with glazed expressions and folded palms, others with clucking tongues and raised eyebrows - as they wait for the tall, thin, auburn-haired girl to speak.

She doesn't - but her eyes scan the crowd, lingering on his grey-eyed stare for just a moment, before she lets out a muffled little "Ooomph," and turns on her heel, fleeing.

He'd like to think he'd be the first to say it - "_silly, girl_", "_poor, Dom_" - but it's Lucy who grudgingly mutters to Lorcan on her left, "_she's an artist, not an _actress_, see._"

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	4. blue moon

**prompt:** blue moon  
><strong>writer:<strong> robb-starks

-:-

He finds her sobbing in a dark corner of an abandoned classroom, and he's never been good with crying girls, okay, so don't hate him for trying to sneak away.

"Malfoy?" she asks, squinting slightly through tear-blurry eyes, her voice terribly small in the arching darkness of the empty room, "Is that you?"

"I was just -" he begins, but he doesn't get any further than that because all of a sudden she's lifting her head from her knees and he sees something that he probably should have noticed the minute he walked in and "- you cut your hair."

She nods quietly, her cheeks stained with the tracks of her tears, short red tendrils dancing about her cheekbones. He folds his arms in the doorway and examines her, the light from the corridor falling onto her slim form and catching the spark of silver in those greygrey eyes, her face dreadfully young with her hair so short. It's not as short as Jemima Peakes', he has to say, which is almost like a boy's - but it's shorter than Lucy's and it doesn't even graze her shoulders and it's a very dark red in the torchlight and the moonlight and she looks kind of... kind of like a fairy or something. (He's not great at this whole figurative language lark.)

"I like it," he ventures eventually, and she raises her pretty little face to gaze up at him in disbelief, "You look very... very _French_. You should get a beret or something, it would look good."

She looks like she can't decide whether he's complimenting her or insulting her, but he looks kind of genuine and so she smiles, very slightly, and then clambers to her feet and wipes her nose on her sleeve and mutters a thank you as she slips past him and out into the corridor, pausing for just a second.

"The day I wear a beret is the day the moon turns blue," she informs him with a long-lashed wink, before disappearing into the yawning cavernousness of the school. Scorpius watches her go, her newly-short hair swinging behind her, and smiles slightly to himself before turning to continue his journey to the kitchen.

The next day she wears a beret to breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	5. lovely

**prompt: **lovely

**writer:** PrincessPearl

* * *

><p>To say that Dominique Weasley isn't pretty is like saying Harry Potter isn't a hero. It just doesn't happen. Because she's Dominique, so she's always bouncing around in a flurry of honey-gold curls and crystal-blue eyes and laughter and watermelon. She's a whirlwind of happiness, and, combined with Lily's penchant for mischief, it's impossible not to be overwhelmed by her.<p>

With one exception (because she's still a Weasley, and so, she delights in making exceptions to rules).

Scorpius climbs onto the Astronomy tower one breezy spring night and finds her there, stretched out on the ground, her telescope abandoned nearby, and her bright blue eyes fixed on the vast expanse of velvety-black sky above.

"What're you doing?" he asks softly, not wanting to break the peace.

Dominique turns and flashes him one of those dazzling smiles of hers. "Stargazing. Wanna join?"

He shrugs and takes a seat next to her. "Why aren't you using your telescope?"

She sighs, drumming her fingers on the ground. "I don't know. I love my telescope, of course, but sometimes I think the stars are just so much more lovely when I'm not peering at them through a tiny hole, you know?"

Scorpius grins. "I know the feeling."

Because here, when she's not being obscured by Veela radiance and Lily's sunshine, when it's just her and the night skies, here is when Dominique is most lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	6. the wrong way

**prompt: **"it always seems to happen the wrong way."

**writer:** PrincessPearl

* * *

><p>It always seems to happen the wrong way.<p>

With Teddy, it was right after Victoire broke up with him and he was on rebound.

With Lysander, it was when Molly began dating some other guy and he was trying to make her jealous.

With Lorcan, it was when he and Lily were going through an explosive fight.

And with Scorpius...

"You're dating Rose," she informs him, blue eyes fixed on the stars above instead of on his face. "Don't kiss me."

"I - I was going to break up with her," he mutters sheepishly. "We aren't working out. And, Nika, you - "

"I don't want to hear excuses, Scorpius," Dominique snaps at him, her curls whipping around her face like a halo made of honey as she turns to glare at him. "You're _dating_ my _cousin_. What kind of a bitch would I be if I kissed you without thinking of Rose?"

"Will you let me kiss you after I break up with her?" Scorpius suggests desperately.

Dominique sighs. "No. Not until you prove yourself to be a trustworthy boyfriend. If you were willing to cheat on my cousin, how do I know you won't do the same to me?"

He gapes at her as she stands and walks over to the staircase leading down from the Astronomy tower.

"I wouldn't!" he manages just as she's about to take the first step. "I promise! Dominique, do you have any idea how long I've loved you?"

She doesn't look at him. "I'm not going to do that to Rose, Scorpius. Why don't you come back in a couple of years, and we'll see if you're ready, huh?"

And then she walks out, leaving him standing there wondering how it all went so _wrong_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	7. watercolours and charcoal

**prompt: **watercolours and charcoal

**author: **PrincessPearl

* * *

><p><em>"Do you always color in the lines?"<em>

A sweeping turn, a hasty spiral, a splash of color on a canvas whiter than his skin – but nothing.

Nothing outside the lines.

Scorpius sighs in frustration, throwing down the paintbrush and wondering how a little girl of only fourteen with her head in the clouds and stars in her eyes had managed to reduce him to this with only a single, absent-minded remark.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters, ready to roll up the canvas and throw it away, when a light, feminine voice interrupts his irritated musings.

"What's ridiculous?" Dominique pipes up, a popsicle in her hands – why she's eating an icy, artificially-flavored stick in the middle of the Scottish winter, he doesn't really know.

"This whole painting business," Scorpius scowls, standing up, ready to dramatically storm away. "I don't like it. I don't like coloring outside the lines, either."

Dominique blinks at him. "Well, you don't have to. I mean, you're using watercolors, not markers or something. Shouldn't it be easier for you to color inside the lines?"

Scorpius stares, momentarily dazed by her leaps of logic. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Dominique tilts her head, examining the canvas with a sloppily-drawn picture of a Hogwarts courtyard. "You know what this painting needs? Some charcoal. Have you ever tried watercolors and charcoal together?"

"I've barely tried watercolors on their own!" he protests, but she's already got that light in her eyes that a Weasley always does when they've got an idea, so he knows there's no use arguing with her now.

"Come on!" she says cheerfully. "I'll show you what to do!"

And she grabs his hand and drags him away to find some charcoal, and he's left thinking that maybe coloring outside the lines might not be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite without leaving a review, thanks. **


	8. blanket

**prompt: **blanket  
><strong>author: <strong>chasingafterstarlight

* * *

><p>It's cold outside, and the wind blows furiously around them, stinging Dominique's bare arms. Shivering, she asks, "Can't we go inside?"<p>

"No," Scorpius replies stubbornly. "The stars haven't even begun to shine yet, Dominique."

"But I'm c-c-cold," Dominique answers him, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Here," Scorpius responds, pulling a large, thick blanket out of his magically expanded bag. Wrapping it around the two of them, he puts his arm around her back and pulls her close so that his warmth transfers to her. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispers, "Cold now?"

"No," She replies, frowning at him, but mirth still tugs at the edges of her lips. "But you knew that already."

Chuckling softly, he glances out up at the sky. He withdraws his hand to point at the now star-dotted sky. "See that, Dominique? The stars are beautiful tonight..."

"Are you going to be cliche here and say just like you?" Dominique responds wryly, elbowing him.

"I was not going to," He scoffs, but the look on his face gives him away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>please don't alertfavourite without a review!_**


	9. second best

**prompt: **second-best  
><strong>writer: <strong>chasingafterstarlight

* * *

><p>She'll always be second-best to her cousins.<p>

For years, she's been _head-over-heels_ for Scorpius Malfoy, and _everyone_ knows it. But still he doesn't care, he doesn't care at all. He goes and falls in love with Rose Weasley anyway, and what's the point in that?

Obviously he prefers red hair and big brown eyes to perfect blonde curls and deep dark blue eyes.

He's still her best friend, and he'll probably always be that. _Just_ her best friend. Because, really, what can Dominique do? She can crack a few witty jokes, she can come up with one of her evil Slytherin plans, she can sing like nobody's business.

But Roxanne's funnier than her. Lily's more devious than she could ever dream of being. Lucy's a better singer than her.

Not to mention Rose has got Scorpius _wrapped around her finger_.

So just dream on, little girl.

In her dreams, she ends up with Scorpius. But in real life, she has nothing to offer, so she just sits there and blends in to the back ground.

She's always going to be second best.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	10. moonlight

prompt: moonlight

author: AccioHope

* * *

><p>The first thing he thinks when he sees her is how brilliantly her dark red hair sparkles in the moonlight.<p>

The second is considering why in the hell she's outside at half past midnight on purpose, even though he happens to be in the exact same situation, except his cause is to fulfill a stupid dare.

"Hullo, Weasley," he says, striding up to her gracefully.

She looks taken aback for only a second before she narrows her eyes. "What's your problem, Malfoy?"

Snorting, he responds, "I'm obviously not the one with the problem - _you're_ the one sitting outside in the courtyard past curfew, in the freezing cold."

"What's it to you?" she says, her voice rising, an indicator to him to not press her any further.

"Nothing."

He smirks and walks away, looking for someone else to complete his dare with, because kissing Dominique Weasley would definitely _not_ be the smartest option at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	11. burn

**prompt:** burn

**author:** jace-lightwood

* * *

><p>She is fire, <em>redandgold, <em>and has got that _blazing _look. The way she walks, talks, and smiles haunt him every night, every minute, and ever d. He is lost in those _deep_blueocean eyes, mesmerised by her laughter.

And you know what? she is **his**.

He is confident and cocky. Typical boy who is a romantic at heart, but trying so hard to _hide _it. He is wind, _greenandsilver, _and has got that annoying_but_charming smirk. She finds herself blushing because of his sweet_sweet_ talk and his _flirting. _For serious.

Everyone should know that he is _hers_, by the way.

Do you know what they say about fire and wind? Wind will make fire bigger and together they creat er. It will burn everything, but-_but_, don't you know that they don't care? His withered _flowers _and her rebellion are old news, dear.

So one day, she sits there on his lap, her hands wrapping his neck, pulling him closer as their mouth dances together in perfect harmony.

And another day, he rests his head on her lap, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure as her hands running through his hair gently.

They share kisses, laughters, tears, and...

a promise...

_DominiqueandScorpius_: till the end of time.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please don't favourite/alert without reviewing, thanks.**


	12. how to save a life

**prompt:** how to save a lie  
><strong>writer:<strong> BlueEyes444

* * *

><p>i.<p>

"We need to talk, Scorpius," you say. "Sit down, it's just a talk."

He smiles back at you.

(and baby it's s e)

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

You wet your lips and begin telling him what's wrong.

(the things you've told him for years.)

And you pray to God, he hears you this time.

(you swear this time, you'll walk out that door.)

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

He begins to raise his voice, damn it Dominique, I can't do this.

And you just lower yours, granting him one last choice.

(does he want you to stay?)

He'll do one of two things,

He will admit to everything.

Or he'll say he's just not the same.

* * *

><p>iiii.<p>

As you wait for his answer,

you wonder if you know how to save his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing, thank you!**


End file.
